


First Date

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Multi, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny gets the chance to buy Alex that cup of coffee. Alex shares a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Sonny nonchalantly hit the number 3 instead of 4 on the elevator control. He was sweating just a touch under the collar but it probably wasn't the warm July outside. 

'You just swing by, knock, see if she's there.' He told himself. 'Don't over think it.'

The elevator stopped jerkily on the 3rd floor and he pulled the gate open to free himself. He smoothed a non-existent stray from his over-gelled hair and stepped into the thin hall. 

'She'll be there this time. It doesn't hurt to try.' He reminded himself.

This had become a habit the last 3 days. Any time he came in or out his building he'd stop by Alex and give her a knock, hoping this would be his chance to buy her that cup of coffee. 

He lifted his knuckles and rapped on number 38 in a musical cadence. "Hey Alex, it's Sonny...from the hospital. D-detective Carisi."

He knew he didn't have to announce himself as such. But the increasing attempts with no success made him nervous. This was his 4th attempt (he tried twice yesterday) but this was he first time it occurred to him she might not be answering on purpose. 

'You dumb cannoli, you're being a creep.' He cursed himself and stopped his hand before his second knock. 

He turned, defeated, and headed for the stairs up to number 48 where he'd sequester himself for the rest of the evening and maybe catch up on studying. 

"Sonny?" It was Alex, carrying about 4 too many grocery bags, a backpack, and wearing scrubs that looked like they had blood stains. 

"Alex!" He tried and failed to sound uninterested. Alex smirked. 

"Don't you live on the 4th floor? Miss your Chinese delivery?" She smiled wider but noticed the backpack slung over one arm of his grey suit. He was just getting home. 'And he came to see me.' Her heart leapt. 

"I think I got lost." He smiled back. "Let me grab some of those for you." He added taking her grocery bags. 

"Oh thanks, just don't get too close." She craned her neck back to keep her scrubs from touching his suit. 

"You got the plague?" He laughed as she turned her key. 

"No just a lot of blood. Some guts. Probably vomit." She explained matter of factly. "I had this drunk, big, BIG guy like 250lbs just vomiting everywhere. He drank 75% of New York."

She tossed her keys into the bowl on the table near the door and turned to see Sonny's half confused and half disgusted face. 

"Typical night shift." She grimaced. "Sorry, my job is gross."

"I hear ya. Though mines more disturbin' than disgusting. Little of both maybe." He nodded. "Put these anywhere?" He gestured with the bags. 

"Oh, table," Alex answered wiping away a bit of clutter. "I usually pick up better. I've been on 12hr shifts at the hospital."

'That would explain why she hasn't been home.'

"Believe me you don't wanna see my place. It's all Chinese cartons, pizza boxes, books." He waved his hands to illustrate 'mess.' 

"Did you add the last one to sound smart?" Alex joked beginning to unload her bags.

“I do go to law school, ya know?” He helped her. “Oh ho, I found your secret shame!” He announced pulling out a half empty box of Twinkies.  
“I haven’t had a decent meal since yesterday, give me a break!” She grabbed the box out of his hands as he began laughing.  
“Well let’s fix that. Let’s go get a bite.” Sonny asked, looking at her earnestly.  
“Um, well, I mean I look like death and I haven’t slept…” Alex bit her lip. “I mean I’d love to I’m just-”  
“No hey, I understand. Long hours.” He nodded but spoke a little bit softer.  
Alex looked at him a second, he looked so disappointed and adorable. Hadn’t she asked him out first and now she’s turning him down.  
“Let me take a shower and fix all this,” Alex motioned at her face. “And then you can buy me dinner.”  
Sonny lit right back up. “It’s 2:30”  
“You can buy me the early bird special.” She corrected.  
“You’re on!” He grinned. “An hour? That good?”  
Alex couldn’t help but smile. She nodded. “In one hour you meet me at my door and I’m all yours.”

***

"Can I ask you why you wear all the crap in your hair?" Alex asked while reaching for a fry out of the basket on the table. 

"My hairs kinda curly," Sonny answered while chomping. "My sisters used to make fun me, so I started finding a way to make it stay down. I mean you shoulda seen me in high school. I had long hair and I straightened it. I looked ridiculous."

"Oh, you looked ridiculous then?" Alex laughed.

"Are you making fun of me?" He mocked anger. "Am I joke to you?"

"No, never, you look great." She couldn't stop giggling. 

"Well you know what you're not that hot yourself there, lady. With your...uhh..." Sonny struggled to find something to make fun of. 

She looked good in the sun dress she changed into, her dark hair in a braid pulled over one shoulder. In the sun Sonny could see the freckles on her nose and shoulders. He was more surprised he hadn't noticed her before. 

"Psst, I'm really a four eyes" Alex told him. 

"Yeah and you look terrible without them." He mocked, pointing at her with a french fry. 

Alex laughed. "I'll wear them next time."

"So I'm already getting a next time. This is going better than I thought" he grinned at her. 

Alex blushed. He was even cuter up close and talking to him. In all the hallway passing and running through the ER on his way to solve some major crime she'd never seen him smile so much or heard so much of his thick accent that he really let loose when he was comfortable. 

"So how come I never saw you before?" Sonny asked. "Ya know around the building? Doin laundry or something."

Alex was incredulous. "I don't know why you've never seen me." She was almost angry. 

Sonny maintained his demeanor. "Okay. Alright."

"I see YOU all the time. I hear you pacing around your apartment. I've even seen you at the hospital. You're always...busy." Alex explained. 

"So you're stalking me." He raised his eyebrows. 

"I am not stalking you!" She responded with attitude. "For a detective you're not too observant."

"Maybe I need glasses," Sonny smiled again. Then after a minute. "Well I'm glad you made the first move."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't really."

"Are you kidding? You totally hit on me in the hospital!" Sonny claimed. "'Let me keep you here and obstruct justice'. It was real smooth."

"Well, what about you hunting me down to thank me?"

"I was grateful. You know you people at the hospital are not always so helpful."

"Us people at the hospital?" Her attitude flared again. "You cops think you're above it all, I swear. We are doing our jobs, saving lives, ya know?"

"Alright, Grey's Anatomy don't get all fired up." Sonny mocked. "Ya know I like that about you."

"My temper?" Alex wasn't convinced. 

"You're passionate, you must really care about being a nurse." 

"I do. My mom wanted to be a nurse her whole life, but she was stuck with us kids because my dad was always away. So I worked hard."

"What'd your pops do?" Sonny asked, pulling Alex's uneaten pickle off her plate. 

"That's unsanitary." Alex complained. "He was a surgeon."

"You know you don't strike me as a doctor's kid." 

"He was in the army." Alex added. 

Sonny's demeanor changed. "Oh. Well tell him I said thank you."

"I'd love to. He's dead." Alex disclosed. Sonny's eyes went wide. 

"I'm sorry. What kind of first date am I?" Alex scolded herself. "Oh my god. Good job, Alex."

"Hey, it's okay." He looked at her calmly, his voice full of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It was a few years ago. He went to Iraq again." That was all she could say. Sonny could tell it was making her emotional. 

"So uh," he ran his hand up to fix his hair, even though it hadn't moved a millimeter. "So, uh, what's your favorite movie?"

Alex composed herself and smiled at him. "The one you're gonna take me to see."

"Wow what a line!" Sonny laughed. "That came right out of a romantic comedy."

Alex shrugged. "Sometimes I'm confident. Sometimes I'm a mess. I contain multitudes."

"Song of Myself?" Sonny asked fishing out the last french fry. 

"You like Walt Whitman?"Alex questioned. 

"You sound surprised. Don't let the dumb accent fool ya," he tapped his temple. "I'm a smart cookie. Besides Whitman was a New Yorker."

"That's what my dad used to say." Alex added. "'All the good guys come from an island, Lexi' he grew up near where Whitman was from on Long Island."

"Lexi, huh?" He smiled. 

"Don't call me that." Her eyes flashed. 

"Sorry. Alex is good." Sonny nodded and loudly slurped the last of his drink. "You finished?"

"Yeah." She threw her napkin onto her plate. "You wanna go for a drink or a walk?"

"I thought you were tired?"

"I don't wanna go home." She smiled weakly as she stood.

Sonny followed her out the door, waving goodbye to the waitstaff. 

"Besides, my apartment is a mess." Alex smirked at him, grabbing his hand and leading him down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments appreciated*


End file.
